


I’m holding every breath for you

by dereksstilinski (greyslittlediaries)



Series: I'd Lie [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyslittlediaries/pseuds/dereksstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m pretty sure you’re the cool one, Stiles. You always have been.”</p><p>“Fine, I’m the cool one. But, you’re definitely the hot one.”</p><p>Derek walks over to Stiles and fixes his collar. “I’m the beauty and the brains?” Stiles feels Derek’s breath on his lips. He leans in—</p><p>“Hell-ooooo! Remember me? Your daughter? I gots something to show you!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m holding every breath for you

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after “If you asked me if I love him, I’d lie,” ten years later.
> 
> This chapter is specifically inspired by [this gifset](http://eeames.tumblr.com/post/71998253758/teen-wolf-high-school-au-part-23-end-date) and the title is from the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift, as always.
> 
> There's some suggestive sexy things happening at the end, but it's only a couple sentences, which is why I rated it Teen and Up!

“ _Daaaaaaaddy!_ ”

Stiles misses the loop when he’s tying his tie, jolted by the unexpected scream. “ _Derek!_ ”

Derek walks into their bedroom and Stiles forgets what he was going to say. Derek is wearing _illegally_ tight dress pants. A dark grey color. His button down is blue, the baby blue of Stiles’ jeep with the saturation put all the way up. The tie he’s wearing is a pale green and Stiles closes his eyes before he gets to Derek’s face because he knows that the mix of those colors is going to make Derek’s eyes sparkle like a—.

“I _said…Daaaaaaaddy!”_

Stiles squeezes his already closed eyes. “Just a second, baby!” Now, Stiles remembers what he was going to say. “Derek, can you go check on Gwen, please?”

Derek raises an eyebrow at Stiles. “She’s calling for _you_.”

“Mhm, yeah, okay. But, the thing is that I’ve been trying to tie this tie for the past ten minutes and I need to focus.”

Derek saunters over to Stiles and takes the tie from his hands. Ties it perfectly in like three seconds flat. “There.” He kisses Stiles on the nose.

“You could’ve at least done it slowly, man. Made it like you were trying to seduce me.”

Derek rolls his eyes, his entire head rolling with the force of it. “I’ll have plenty of time to seduce you tonight. Our daughter is calling for you.”

Stiles starts walking out of the bedroom. He looks over his shoulder and Derek is blatantly watching his ass in his equally _illegally_ tight dress pants. “Eyes up!”

Derek’s head snaps up to Stiles’. “Huh?”

“No drooling on your pretty shirt before we go out to dinner. We can get drool – among other things – on it _after_ dinner.” Stiles winks and thinks he hears Derek mutter something along the lines of, _“What do I see in you?”_

He walks into Gwen’s room and hooks his hands under her armpits, throwing her into the air. “You raaaang?”

Gwen’s giggling as Stiles spins her around the room, “Stop it, Daddy!” More giggles. “I have something important—.” Giggles. “To show you.”

Stiles puts her back down. “Oh, my. I’m sorry. What did you want to show me, munchkin?”

Gwen looks up at Stiles, big brown eyes mirroring his own. She looks pensive. How a four year old could look “pensive” is beyond Stiles, but he knows that if any four year old is capable, it’s his Gwen. “I think I want Dad in here to show you both at the same time.” Stiles watches as she inhales all the air in the room, ready to scream.

“I’ll get him! No more yelling.”

Gwen crosses her arms over her chest and exhales. “Fine.”

“ _Derek!_ ” Stiles screams.

“I thought you said no more yelling!”

Stiles winks. Gwen “winks” back—more of a twitch-blink.

Derek strolls into the room, all nonchalant, as if he doesn’t look delectable. “What’s up?”

“’What’s up?’” Stiles mocks. “What is that suppose to mean, cool dude?”

Derek just smirks at him. “I’m pretty sure you’re the cool one, Stiles. You always have been.”

“Fine, I’m the cool one. But, you’re definitely the hot one.”

Derek walks over to Stiles and fixes his collar. “I’m the beauty and the brains?” Stiles feels Derek’s breath on his lips. He leans in—

“Hell- _ooooo!_ Remember me? Your daughter? I gots something to show you!”

Derek squats down and brushes his hand through Gwen’s hair. “Well, let’s see it, munchkin.”

Gwen hurriedly goes to the notebook on her little desk and slides out a folded piece of construction paper. She walks over, teeth digging into her bottom lip, and hands the paper over to Derek. Derek stands up and starts unfolding it next to Stiles so that they can both see what’s inside.

In the middle, is her. A stick figure with a big fluffy pink tu-tu that matches stupendously with the Captain America tanktop she’s drawn on herself. Her real face, cut out of an actual photo (Stiles thinks it’s the photo from Allison’s cook-out a few weeks back), is pasted where her head should go. Next to her on either side are Stiles and Derek. Stiles is holding Gwen’s version of a lacrosse stick in the hand that’s not holding Gwen’s and Derek is holding a pencil in the hand that’s not holding Gwen’s. Their heads are also cut out from that same photo. All around the paper are an unbelievable amount of “I LOVE YOU” stamps. Looks like his little Gwen got excited about it.

“It’s beautiful, baby.” Derek’s voice cracks when he says it and Stiles’ head twists around to look at Derek.

“Der, are you crying?”

Derek looks at Stiles in a way that suggests he’s shocked that Stiles isn’t crying too. “Stiles, our daughter is an artist.”

Stiles swallows the laughter that is daring to escape his mouth because he loves his daughter, but he cannot get over how his husband is looking at her drawing like she’s the next Picasso.

“Don’t you like it, Daddy?” Gwen’s pouting when Stiles turns to her.

“It’s beautiful, munchkin. I can't wait to frame it. We’re gonna buy a frame for it tomorrow after we pick you up from Uncle Scott’s, okay?”

Gwen preens. “Okay! Let’s go!”

“Alright, put your little backpack on.”

“Yup, then me and Daddy can go on our ‘date.’” Derek uses air quotes when he says “date.”

Stiles looks at him dubiously, expecting an explanation, but Derek just grabs Gwen’s hand and starts walking down the stairs, leaving Stiles to catch up with them.

“Dad, can we take Daddy’s pretty Jeep?”

“Sure, munchkin. Anything you want.”

Stiles rolls his eyes at Derek. “Anything she wants?”

“Yes,” Derek says like that’s obvious.

Stiles leans on the doorway, grabbing Derek’s hand as Gwen runs toward the Jeep. “Remember that time in high school, when you kissed me against my Jeep?”

Derek smirks. “Which time?”

Stiles rolls his eyes and squeezes Derek’s hand. “When you started to become muscle man, the day—.”

“I am not a ‘muscle man.’”

“Yes, you are. _Anyway,_ the day after you realized you could comfortably carry me.”

Derek gets a faraway look in his eyes. “Oh, yes. I grabbed you and hoisted you up. Slammed you against the Jeep in such a hurry that you banged your head.”

“I had a headache for two whole days, Derek.”

“It didn’t seem like you had a headache when we were making out against that Jeep for an hour.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“Oh, no you didn’t.” Stiles pulls Derek’s tie toward him and smacks Derek’s lips with his own, opening his mouth fast, hoping for a quick and dirty make out session.

“ _Daddy!_ Let go of Dad! I want to get to Uncle Scott’s!”

Stiles pulls away, sighs, and tugs Derek by the collar to the Jeep.

When they get settled into the Jeep and start driving, Derek speaks up. “Don’t worry, we’ll have plenty of time for kissing on our ‘date.’”

“Why do you keep doing air quotes when you say ‘date?!’”

“Because, we both know—.”

“ _It’s the CIRCLE OF LIFE! It’s the wheel of FORTUNE!_ Come on, dumbies! Sing along with me.”

And then the three of them sing at the top of their lungs to the Disney CD that never leaves any of the vehicles Gwen might be in the backseat of. Because their daughter asked them to.

 ♦   

 ♦   

Gwen runs into Scott’s house as soon as Isaac opens the door.

“She’s very excited to hang out with you all tonight, so don’t let her down.”

Isaac looks offended, as he should be. “When have we _ever_ let her down, Stiles?”

Stiles brings his finger to his chin and taps it three times. “Hmm…maybe when Allison let her eat so many cookies that she _puked?”_

“That was one time, Stiles!” Allison shouts from inside.

“Once was enough!” Stiles shouts back and Derek rolls his eyes, tugs on Stiles’ arm lightly.

“We’re gonna go on our ‘date’ now, so we’ll be by tomorrow to pick up Gwen.” Derek makes sure to use air quotes again because they’re necessary.

As they walk back to the car, Stiles mumbling about the Cookie Incident, Derek starts pushing him toward the Jeep, right against the passenger side door. “What’re you—mmph!” Derek hits Stiles’ lips with his own as soon as he turns around to look at Derek.

They’re right against the Jeep and Derek grabs onto Stiles’ hips, hoisting him up and wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist as Stiles hooks his ankles behind Derek’s back. Stiles scratches at the back of Derek’s neck, messing up Derek’s collar. It doesn’t matter.

Derek sucks on Stiles’ tongue a little, playing dirty and Stiles bucks his hips and pulls away. “I am honestly shocked, Derek Hale. Who knew your old man arms could hold me up against anything anymore?”

“We’re not _old.”_

“You’re right, old man. We’re thirty, flirty, and _thriving._ ” Stiles accentuates that last word with a roll of his hips and diving into kiss Derek again.

When Derek can feel himself getting hard in his dress pants, he clasps onto Stiles’ bottom lip and pulls away slowly, letting Stiles moan a little with it. “Let’s head home before we get indecent on some of our best friend’s front yard.”

“Hell yes.” Stiles unravels from Derek and starts walking over to the driver’s side of the Jeep. “Wait a second.”

Derek tries to give him the Waiting Eyebrow, but he honestly has no control over his eyebrows. Stiles likes to think he could “read” Derek by his eyebrows alone, but Derek isn’t even thinking about the damn things half the time.

“Don’t give me your Waiting Eyebrow!” _What the fuck?_ “Is this why you were air quoting ‘date?’ You knew we wouldn’t make it to the actual date part of the date?”

Derek’s shrugs, lifting a corner of his mouth up in a smile.

“I’m torn between proving you wrong and making you go to dinner with me and making you pay me back in the form of sexual favors.”

Derek gets in the car, Stiles following. “What am I paying you back for? Would you _not_ prefer our date to be endless sex all over the house because God only knows when we’ll have another night without Gwen—not that I _want_ a lot of nights without Gwen, for the record.” Derek wants his daughter with him as much as possible because he’s terrified for when she won’t want to spend time with her boring dad anymore.

Stiles turns the Jeep around and starts driving back from where they came. “You’re right. But, I’m thinking that we’re gonna be using that tie during tonight’s escapades so it doesn’t go to waste.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Derek reaches over and places his hand on Stiles’ upper thigh.

“Exactly what do you think you’re doing?”

“Rubbing your thigh.”

Stiles looks down at Derek’s hand then back up at the road. “I see that…are you gonna give me road head?”

Derek thinks about it for a second, weighing the pros and cons in his mind. “Do you _want_ me to give you road head?”

Stiles nearly steers onto the sidewalk.

“Well, that’s gonna be a no.” Derek takes his hand away from Stiles’ thigh and Stiles grabs it.

“Gimme another chance, I was taken off guard.”

“How about instead of road head, when we get home, I ride you until the sun comes up?”

Stiles looks over at Derek. “I can get down with that.”

Derek leans over and presses a kiss to Stiles’ cheek. “I love you.”

They’re at a stop sign, so Stiles turns his head and kisses Derek on the lips. “I love you.” Derek starts kissing Stiles again, slow, tongue running along the inside of Stiles’ lips.

A car honks. Stiles steps on the gas after separating from Derek, adjusting his crotch all the way there. He doesn’t even bother parking in the driveway, settles for the street and running to the door.

Derek catches up to him and throws him over his shoulder. Stiles starts squeezing Derek’s ass and laughing and Derek knows that this night will be amazing.

But, then again, Derek thinks every night has been amazing since he’s been able to hold Stiles in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> All caught up with the gifsets, so this series is over! Thank you to everyone who read. :D


End file.
